Talk:Holy Spear
Seems a bit overpowered compared to Banishing Strike, except for that rare case where the Derv hits more than one Summoned creature. That's pretty rare in PvE, and in PvP you learn to spread your Spirits / don't raise massive Minion armies. Except maybe AB. But you get my point. (T/ ) 00:26, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :You also have to consider the damage range on scythes and the fact that you need to build up adrenaline. Think back to Furious Axe back when it was 9 strikes of adrenaline, and now it's 5e, 6r. It's quite strong as is, but the potential is lost due to other skills being more wanted. This is just a standard anti-spirit/minion skill for Paragons should they ever need it. --Kale Ironfist 00:30, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Max damage minimum on a Scythe is 9, attacks slower, is not ranged, Aggressive Refrain or Soldier's Fury or whatever... (T/ ) 00:46, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::Max damage is 41, has 3/4 activation attacks and can attack more than one target. Plus the upcoming Pious Fury, which is in the same line as Pious Haste. I just don't see this getting use since Spear of Redemption has the same bonus damage at a lower adrenaline cost and an arguably better secondary effect. --Kale Ironfist 01:59, 13 August 2007 (CDT) SPEAR OF ACHILLES! Zulu Inuoe 08:56, 13 August 2007 (CDT) This is actually the first adrenaline spear attack with bonus damage. Much wanted. Zyber 09:29, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Umm... I hope you mean that extra holy damage when you say bonus damage... --Gimmethegepgun 09:31, 13 August 2007 (CDT) AB I SMITE THEE DOWN, EVIL MINION MANIPULATORS!!! --Lann 16:48, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :You know what's the worst part? This and Banishing Strike are far better options for killing minions than pretty much everything in Smiting, which is supposed to demolish undead! Give me a break, this even has an acceptable AoE range (unlike a certain elite smiting skill) and is much more spammable! --Gimmethegepgun 19:51, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Or just Judge's Insight on your physical? Add on Zealot's fire spammage? --Kale Ironfist 20:27, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::ZF isn't very good because they nerfed it due to people being lame with its once-holy damage ignoring armor. What I'm saying is, this is far more spammable than Ray of Judgment and yet it accomplishes pretty much exactly the same thing: AoE Holy damage to minions and lightning them on fire. This doesn't make them burn as long or deal as much holy damage, but it's far more spammable at just 4 adrenaline cost, has a larger AoE, and lights everything on fire if the AoE is triggered, not just the minions --Gimmethegepgun 21:56, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::When did ZF ever have holy damage? All I can remember was that it's been fire all along. Besides, everyone knows smiting sucks for direct damage, else it goes the same way as ritspike (some changes to their core skills ftl, others ftw). A Master of Magic smiter can upkeep ZF quite well, and dealing tons of damage from a ridiculous number of activations. Plus, Judge's Insight pumps up the damage a physical does quite well already. Don't really need Holy Spear except on the (actually good) chance you find an AB minion master. Difference is, it's usually far easier to take out the Necro than it is to take out his army. At least, that's my experience. --Kale Ironfist 22:08, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::So much cooler to kill the minions and -then- kill the necro though. Zulu Inuoe 23:55, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::...True. Now, to do that in a reasonable amount of time... --Kale Ironfist 05:54, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well, that's pretty much what you have to do when they're smart enough to use Infuse, Bond, and Taste --Gimmethegepgun 09:32, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Good in every scenario This skill is good, first spammable +damage spear attack without downsides (along with spear of redemption, but both skills rocks). It pressures well, and will ensure victory against enemies using MMs (even good in normal GvG, and if you meet minion heroway, it is ftw) Zyber 07:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Don't for get the spirits; PvE mobs with rangers and rits sit right on top of those spirits :P :Oh, spirit spammers would get hit hard as well :D 69.235.228.206 04:05, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: this skill better be hella good if it's a reference to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Lance which i DOUBT it is... but maybe.--76.168.16.138 20:41, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::doubt it-- (Talk) ( ) 20:45, 9 January 2008 (UTC) An attack?! Hot dog! Can be used if soley for the Burning, the +damage and holy AoE is decent even at low levels too. Also the scythe triggers... Zulu Inuoe 17:21, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :GW:EN skills are really screwn... Ah well, I like it >:) -- -- (s)talkpage 17:40, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Now if they would only revert Smite to being an attack, you could make an Achilles P/Mo build =P. (If you don't know who Achilles is, don't look him up unless you're ready for a face-full-of-penis ftl) Zulu Inuoe 18:19, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::Why did you have to say that?The Madgod 02:01, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a spear attack now, changing it.-67.87.113.101 03:52, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Related Skills Do Spiritual Pain and Unnatural Signet really belong there? They don't cuase burning or holy damage which is what it's most realted to not minion nuking. Lost-Blue 13:57, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Go ahead and edit as you see fit. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 14:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Reference I kind of disagree with the reference to holy spear, because holy happens to fit the naming convention in Guild Wars for skills that affect summoned creatures. Regardless of whether or not the note is left, can we please remove the picture? It just makes the section look sloppy, and I tried playing with it for the last 10 minutes and couldn't get it to look "clean". I didn't try anything too complex, but if it drifted into more complex codes (tables with cells and inline styles and other some such) it seems that the average person would have trouble editing it without difficulty. — Powersurge360 02:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :My position has been to disclude the picture from the beginning. As for being a reference at all, I kind of want to think it is because Jesus deserves one. The Easter event pissed me off. >.> 02:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::GW:1RV? I didn't see that it had been edited b4. Anyways, biblical references? really?? please. Anything with the word Holy in it might as well be a fucking reference if we're THIS loose w/ refernces-- (Talk) ( ) 02:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::The basis for the argument that it's a reference is that "Holy Spear" is one of the exact names used for the Lance of Longinus; Holy Strike and other such skills are not specific in the least. 02:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Whatever. Apparently I'm binded by 1RV to keep tht shit 'till I prove otherwise. Which should be soon.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:40, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::K. Read Emily Diehl's talk page on GWW. I'm removing.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:16, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::WTF seriously? biblical reference? lmfao—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::: I know right? tht's the first thing I thought when I aw tht.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:44, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :See User_talk:Felix_Omni#1. The pic gets clean by adding at the end of the section. I didn't say it was a reference, I just wrote that a real-life item of that name exists in a museum so that you can actually provide a photograph of it. In fact, apart from the fact that there's an explanation for the name that does not involve holy damage, this bit of trivia is not about religion. So saying "screw religion" is not only provocative, but utterly beside the point. Unfortunately, I predict that you will now be totally square uncool obstinate and claim that Guildwiki is not a spear wiki, and that retention of this information isn't covered. Well, religion:=you! ::And the most foolish proposed reference on GuildWiki award goes to...! Honestly, Holy Spear is a spear attack that does holy damage. Furthermore, the "Lance of Longinus" and "Spear of Destiny" are the two best-known names for the spear in question. If it were a reference, Guild Wars, with its typical lack of tact, would have named it one of the above. 07:25, 23 August 2008 (UTC)